One Day More
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: songfic The night before Benjamin is shipped off to Australia everyone reflects on what the new day will bring forth. Bsed on the ls mis song 'one day more' one sided lovett/benajmin and ben/lucy


**A/N: another les mis song for Sweeney Todd. I own nothing. The casting is **

**Valjean: Another prisoner being sent away**** we'll call him Davey **

**Marius: Benjamin Barker**

**Cosette: Lucy Barker**

**Eponine: Nellie Lovett**

**Enjorlas: Albert Lovett**** (also in prison)**

**The Thenadier's****: random beggar couple**

**Javert: Judge Turpin **

**Story: ****Set during the day before Barker is shipped off this is also the day that Johanna was born. ****The prisoners are planning to rebel against the judge because they are all wrongly imprisoned, and he knows of their plans. Mrs. Lovett is mourning the loss of Barker (again) Albert Lovett is leading the rebellion, ****and then**** there's a random couple who are planning to make a profit off the fight.

* * *

**

_VALJEAN _

_One day more!__Another day, another destiny.__This never-ending road to Calvary__These men who seem to know my crime__Will surely come a second time.__One day more!_

Davey looked out of the barred window from his cell. To his left was another wrongly-prisoned man, Albert Lovett. He also had a cell-mate Benjamin Barker, and in the time they had spent together they had become good friends. Davey's friends would be convicted in the assumption they had tried to help him in his 'crime'. But everyone has a way of coming back.

_MARIUS_

_I did not live until today.__How can I live when we are parted?_

Benjamin Barker sat t the front of his cell staring at his wife and newborn child. Tears of happiness and sorrow filled his eyes. He knew that he would be parted from his beloved, but how he will survive he does not know.

_VALJEAN _

_One day more._

Davey continued to look out of the window mumbling nonsense to himself

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away__And__ yet with you, my world has started!_

Benjamin and Lucy were crying as they faced the fact that they would never see each other again. That as soon as they had become a family as soon as their lives had become perfect it was all being taken down.

_EPONINE _

_One more day all on my own._

Mrs. Lovett stood by the end of the stairs watching the couple. Knowing that now she will never have him for her own, and that his arrest will only make his love for Lucy grow more.

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_Will we ever meet again?_

He reached his hand between the bars and held his wife's hand in his own.

_EPONINE _

_One more day with him not caring_.

She watched as he caressed Lucy's hand in his, completely oblivious of her.

_MARIUS & COSETTE _

_I was born to be with you._

The two lovers looked at their child, the child that he would never get to know.

_EPONINE_

_What a life I might have known._

As she watched them she pictured what would have happened if she was the one holding his hand, holding his child, being his wife?

_MARIUS & COSETTE _

_And__ I swear I will be true!_

Benjamin vowed to escape and return to London as soon as he arrived to Australia. Promising his love for Lucy and sweet Johanna

_EPONINE_

_But he never saw me there! _

Tears roll down Mrs. Lovett's face as she sees the couple kiss between the cell bars. There were always bars between her and the barber but they would never be taken down.

_ENJOLRAS_

_One more day before the storm!_

Albert stood up in his cell. Fist high in the air he spoke of how he and his 'brothers' would rebel against the judge as they were being carried off to the ship tomorrow.

_MARIUS_

_Do I follow where she goes?_

Benjamin ponders on whether he should fight with the rebels or flee to live with Johanna and his beloved.

_ENJOLRAS_

_At the barricades of freedom._

He speaks of how they will free all of those who were wrongly imprisoned.

_MARIUS_

_Shall I join my brothers there?_

He asks himself where his loyalties lie, with his family or with his nation.

_ENJOLRAS_

_When__ our ranks begin to form_

Albert continues his speech as other prisoners begin to rise and cheer him on.

_MARIUS _

_Do I stay; and do I dare?_

Benjamin looks up at Albert a look of grief upon his face he does not know what to do.

_ENJOLRAS _

_Will you take your place with me?_

He reaches his hand between the bars and pulls Benjamin to his feet a smile upon both their faces.

_ALL_

_The__ time is now, the day is here _

By now every prisoner has stood up and agreed to rebel against the Judge and the cruel legal system he has created.

_VALJEAN_

_One day more!_

Davey jumps up from his 'bed' and screams out through his window REVOLUTION!

_JAVERT_

_One more day to revolution_

_We will nip it in the bud!_

_We'll be ready for these schoolboys_

_They will wet themselves with blood!_

Judge Turpin was standing outside of the prison walls; no one knew he was there. But with his newfound knowledge he would punish them all, and he will have the barber's wife. He holds a knife in his hand, "Oh how pleasant it will be to finish off the barber once and for all". He said smirking to himself.

_VALJEAN_

_One day more!_

Davey had now taken a metal cup and was banging it against the bars that bound them away from the world and was encouraging anyone and everyone to join the cause.

_M. & MME. THENARDIER_

_Watch 'em run amuck,_

_Catch 'em as they fall,_

_Never know your luck_

_When there's a free for all,_

_Here a little dip'_

_There a little touch'_

_Most of them are goners_

_So they won't miss much!_

In the cell right of Davey sat a beggar couple eagerly listening to every word they said. Their eyes widened when they realized the profit they could make off of the valuables the people would lose when they died.

_Students (2 Groups_

_1: One day to a new beginning_

_2: R__aise the flag of freedom high!_

_1: Every man will be a kin__g_

_2: Every man will be a king_

_1: There's a new world for the winning_

_2: There's a new world to be won_

_ALL_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

The prisoners were speaking of ways to fight the government and how the world would be free once they had finished them of and families could be reunited.

_MARIUS_

_My place is here, I fight with you!_

Benjamin has made up his mind and screamed the one word that would echo throughout the city. REVOLUTION! He knew he would die but he would do it if it meant his family would be safe.

_VALJEAN_

_One day more!_

Davey was still speaking his words of wisdom encouraging the prisoners to listen to Albert as he told of his plan to wipe out the government beginning with the judge.

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_I did not live until today._

Benjamin and Lucy stared at each other and through the yells and cheers of freedom and cried for their soon-to-be fatherless child.

_EPONINE_

_One more day all on my own!_

Mrs. Lovett watched the couple and felt a sadness that could not be lifted for now there was no one for her.

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_How__ can I live when we are parted?_

Lucy and Benjamin were once again hand in hand staring into each other's eyes.

_JAVERT(__overlapping)_

_I will join these people's __heroes_

_I will follow where they go__I will learn their little _

_Secrets,__I will know the things they know. _

The judge waiting outside planned his counter-attack. He shall have one of his servants infiltrate the rebels and that way he can destroy them from the inside out.

_VALJEAN _

_One day more!_

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

Benjamin looked at Lucy as she said "you're not going to make it are you?"

_EPONINE_

_What a life I might have known!_

Mrs. Lovett began to cry, for the loss of her love, her husband, and for the loss of love that she will never know.

_MARIUS & COSETTE_

_And__ yet with you my world has started_

Benjamin touched Johanna's already golden hair or what may be the last time he sees her.

_JAVERT(__overlapping)_

_One more day to revolution_

_We will nip it in the__ bud_

_We'll be ready for these __Schoolboys_

The Judge began to tell his plan to his men and began to plot his counter-attack and soon enough he would conquer London with an iron fist.

_THENARDIERS(__overlapping)_

_Watch 'em run amok_

_Catch 'em as they fall_

_Never know your luck_

_When there's a free-for-all!_

The beggar couple eyes the golden chain that hung around Lucy's neck. "If this is what she has, imagine what goodies the Judge and his men will have" they said rubbing their hands together.

_VALJEAN_

_Tomorrow we'll be far away_

_Tomorrow is the __judgment__ day_

Davey was standing side by side with Benjamin and Albert all three of the men telling of how tomorrow they will either be set free or die trying.

_ALL_

_Tomorrow__ we'll discover_

_What our God in Heaven has in store!_

_One more dawn_

_One__ more day_

_One day more!_

The prison erupted in applause and cries. Benjamin hugged his family for the last time, the beggars started thinking of ways to scam people, the three men plotted their revenge, the Judge was putting his final touches on his plan, and Mrs. Lovett stared at everyone watching this bittersweet scene unfold. Though Benjamin will no longer be with Lucy he will never be with her only in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: There we go very long but I had to do this. Hope you enjoyed I just love how Sweeney Todd and Les Mis are similar in the whole love triangle Mrs. Lovett/Benjamin/Lucy, and eponine/marius/cosette. Please review. & if you want another les mis/Sweeney todd fic please send me a message or say so in a review. **


End file.
